Tidurlah Tidur
by Kenzeira
Summary: Aku mau hidup seribu tahun bersamamu, Daichi. #DS4Seasons4Love [#SpringWeek: Hanami]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Angst/Drama; DaiSuga; OOC. M for safe. Alternate Reality.

* * *

 **TIDURLAH TIDUR**

oleh **Kenzeira**

Dedikasi untuk DaiSuga 4 Seasons 4 Love: Spring Week [Hanami]

* * *

"Daichi, sepertinya aku setengah sinting."

Dua belas jam lalu, ketika bunga sakura bermekaran begitu cantik, memenuhi atensi setiap manusia yang sekadar melintasi taman—atau memang berniat duduk-duduk sambil makan siang, menggelar tikar, bergurau diselingi tawa secerah cuaca waktu itu, mendadak saja Koushi berkata demikian. Tak ada indikasi candaan, walau Daichi berharap menemukannya, sedikit saja; barangkali dari kerlingan mata atau sunggingan senyum jahil yang seharusnya ada. Tapi tidak.

Roti sobek nyaris lepas dari genggaman.

"A-ah, begitu."

 _Begitu_.

Begitu bagaimana? Daichi tidak menemukan jawaban. Ia berharap Koushi tertawa, memukul pundaknya dan berkata bahwa semua hanyalah guyonan tak masuk akal yang mendadak melintasi kepala, ingin dicoba, siapa tahu reaksinya akan terus dikenang dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Tapi Koushi diam saja, menunduk saja. Bibir bawah digigit. Daichi meneguk ludah. Bukan ia tak sadar, bukan pula ia tak peduli.

Mengenai luka-luka di sepanjang pergelangan tangan Koushi. Bergaris-garis. Seperti sengaja disilet.

Ada sesuatu yang sungguh ganjil. Kenapa harus di hari ketika matahari bersinar begitu terang, sakura-sakura mekar indah; membawa kebahagiaan, kehangatan. Lantas Koushi bicara dengan mudah, bahwa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, entah apa. Barangkali memang setengah sinting. Atau hanya sekadar stres belaka, butuh pelepasan, butuh rengkuhan. Dan kepada Daichi, lelaki itu berani angkat bicara walau agaknya tidak masuk akal—tidak masuk akal dan mendadak. Petir menyambar di siang bolong. Menghancurkan harapan, keindahan, alasan-alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Dan hidup.

Koushi menggumamkan sesuatu:

 _Rasanya … setiap waktu, aku selalu ingin mati._

Apakah mati merupakan keinginan terbesarmu dalam hidup. Daichi tidak mempertanyakannya, tidak pula ia menawarkan jawaban manis yang mungkin saja membuat keadaan sedikit membaik—atau justru memburuk. Ia diam. Tapi tangannya segera menggapai, menyentuh punggung rapuh lelaki itu yang entah kenapa semakin hari tampak semakin ringkih, seperti menanggung beban besar tak terhingga.

 _Apakah pekerjaanmu tidak berjalan lancar. Atau Ayah dan ibumu masih berdebat mengenai harta gono-gini setelah perceraian nanti. Atau sebetulnya kau tidak peduli pada apa pun, sebetulnya kau cuma mau mati dan mengakhiri hidup yang sudah sebegini menjemukan, monoton. Waktu terus berjalan tapi hidupmu tetap diam. Tak ada makna—tidak pula kau coba cari makna itu._

Masih saja, tidak terucap kalimat, tidak meski sepatah kata.

Hingga sampai waktu, bergulir lambat namun cepat. Tidak bisa dicegah meski ia ingin. Daichi menyesali atas segala keputusan—atas segenap pilihan-pilihan yang benar-benar di luar logika, tolol sekali. _Sejak dulu_. Ia tak henti mengutuk. Tidak bisa. Tidak, tidak. Wajah Koushi terus saja membayang, ingin terbang, minta terbang. Mau bebas dari penderitaan. Jangan ikut campur. Biarkan pilihan itu tetap menjadi pilihannya. Jangan banyak tanya, jangan. Diam dan lihatlah.

Ada sekuncup bunga sakura di tepian ranjang. Tergeletak indah namun tanpa daya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, Daichi."

Enam jam kemudian, suatu sore, ketika langit sewarna lukisan api, Koushi tak lagi punya harapan. Lelaki itu sepenuhnya lepas. Barangkali ke nirwana. Atau ranjang lapuk di apartemennya, yang mana sekuncup sakura terbawa entah bagaimana. Koushi terpejam. Bibirnya terbuka, keningnya berkeringat banyak. Kedua tangan mencengkeram seprai. Pipi merah. Napas memburu. Sayap siap dikepakkan, siap terbang. Bebas. B. e. b. a. s.

B … e … b … a … s …!

 _Daichi. Daichi. DAICHI._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku mau hidup seribu tahun bersamamu, Daichi."

Koushi tersenyum. Hangat, lembut.

"Di muka bumi yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia ini, cuma kau yang paling mengerti aku."

Daichi belum memberi respon.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Tidak. Selain kau."

Ciuman.

Derit ranjang.

Peluh.

Kata-kata cinta yang tampaknya tak berarti apa-apa.

Bohong.

 _Yang kau butuhkan bukan aku._

Ya.

Bukan Daichi.

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan siapapun, tidak siapapun.

Melainkan sesuatu yang begitu samar, terselip di saku celana yang kini tergeletak tak jauh dari sekuntum bunga sakura.

"Koushi."

Daichi memanggil. Lagi, lagi, lagi.

"Bangun."

Lelaki itu damai.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dua puluh empat jam berlalu sejak peristiwa menikmati roti sobek di bawah naungan pohon sakura, bersama Koushi, dengan Daichi yang lalu membisu. Tak punya pilihan. Lantas diraihnya ponsel, menelepon seseorang.

"Aku butuh barangnya. Sekarang."

"Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, Daichi."

 _Cuma kau yang paling mengerti aku._

 _Cuma kau yang_ —ah.

Dua puluh empat jam sudah berlalu sejak Koushi menunduk sedih, tanpa harapan. Hidup tapi tak hidup. Dengan latarbelakang pepohonan sakura yang mekar indah. Daichi tidak melawan ketika polisi datang. Tidak pula ia teteskan air mata tatkala melihat Koushi terbaring tenang di ranjang lapuk mereka dengan bibir kering membiru, tubuh kurus, tanpa senyum.

 _Seribu tahun?_

 _Satu malam saja kau tak sanggup._

Daichi lalu memejamkan mata. Wajah Koushi membayang, ingin terbang, telah terbang. Bebas dari penderitaan. Melalui sebungkus pil ekstasi yang terus saja ia beri. Sejak dulu. Dan penyesalan tak pernah datang lebih awal.[]

* * *

 **11:57 PM – 5 January 2017**

 _a/n_

 _thank you for reading! review, maybe? c":_


End file.
